East side ponies
by mr234scott
Summary: After having her house shot up and #1 assistant killed, Twilight Sparkle will go against all odds to get revenge. Rated T for violence, blood, death, tobacco use, and cuddling.
1. Drive by

**Hello, I know I said I was done writing. But I have a plan to make you (the viewers) and I happy. I have no work on Sundays, and I can do my school work at school and on Saturdays. So here we are, again. I though of this story over the course of 5 minutes, read more in about this story in the** **description. Here we go.**

It was a normal day for Twilight Sparkle, she got up at 7:00 am, and yawned loudly. She then rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, she walked around to the front of her bed to see Spike still asleep, she smiled and continued down stairs. She started coffee, water in the back, grounds in the filter, filter in the top, and on. She nodded and walked back to her cushion at the table and sat down. After a few minutes the coffee make beeped, she got up and poured herself a cup. Then turned and put 1 sugar and a splash of milk in the cup, she mixed it and toke a sip, she nodded and went back to her cushion. A loud creaking was heard, Twilight looked up to see a groggy Spike walking down the steps.

Twilight asks "Good morning Spike, how did you sleep?"

Spike replies "Good *yawns* how did you sleep?"

Twilight says "I slept good."

Spike asks "Want some breakfast?"

Twilight replies "That would be nice, thanks Spike."

Spike went into the kitchen, after 10 minutes he emerged from the kitchen with a plate of hotcakes and a bowl of gems, he set the Hotcakes in front of her then sat across from her with his gems. About halfway through their meal Applejack burst through the door.

Twilight asks "Hey AJ, what's up?"

Applejack yells "DUCK!"

She tackles the 2 to the floor.

Twilight asks "What has gotten into yo-"

She was interrupted by a series of gun fire, all the windows were shattered. Some of the walls damaged, Spike was hit in the side. The firing stopped and somepony yelled "FLIM AND FLAM MOTHAFUCKA" and they toke off.

Applejack helped up Twilight.

Twilight asks "WHAT THE IN EQUESTRIA HAPPENED!?"

Applejack replies "I'll tell y'all later, but we need to get Spike to the hospital."

Twilight turned around and saw Spike was hit twice in the arm and a few times in the chest. Twilight picked him up, she was now in tears.

Twilight ask "S-s-spike? C-c-can you h-hear m-"

Spike replies "Shhh *cough cough* t-t-tell R-rarity I l-l-love her."

He then passed on, Twilight held Spikes lifeless body in her hooves. Applejack took her hat off and said in remorse "I'm sorry for yer lose Twilight, I should not of came here."

Twilight turned around and hugged her. Twilight said through her sobbing "I-I-I'm not mad a-at you AJ. Your m-m-my friend, I-I can be made a-a-at you."

Applejack replies "Now now Twilight, its ok, we are gonna teach these fools a lesson."

Twilight asks "Tell me what happened."

Applejack began "It all started a half hour ago, and Sweet Apple Acres."

**Alright, so halfway through writing this my boss contacted me. He said I can take tomorrow off if I wanted, me being me I said yes. So I will be posting tomorrow, hope everyone enjoyed, and I am glad to say again, see you later. **


	2. The full story

Applejack says "It all started a half hour ago, at Sweet Apple Acres."

**Half an hour ago: Sweet Apple****Acres**

_Applejack_ POV

I started my day as normal, woke up and 6:00, went down stairs, made coffee, had breakfast, and went to buck apples. After only 10 minutes of bucking apples, that stupid cider makin machine pulled up and those Flim and Flam brothers pulled up. They walked up to Granny and Big mac and began talking, I ran up to the group as they talked.

Flim says "Are you sure, we can make triple the money you do now."

Granny Smith replies "I said, NO!"

Flam says "Well then, I guess we will have to take Sweet Apple Acres."

Flam pulls out an Uzi and kills Granny and Big Mac, I stopped in my tracks. Flam then aimed at me and was about to fire, but his SMG jammed. I ran towards ponyville as fast as I could. I found the nearest house, Twilights house. I kicked down the door.

Twilight says "Hey AJ, what's up."

I yell "DUCK!"

I then tackle Twilight and Spike to the ground.

**Present day**

Applejack continues "And y'all know the rest."

Twilight says "We need to get a letter to Celestia, Spike, take a note."

_Dear Princess Celestia _

_ Something tragic has happened; Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Spike has been killed._

Twilight says "Oh right, Spike is dead. We need to get the rest of out friends and get to Canterlot, I will get Fluttershy and Rainbow dash, you get Pinkie and Rarity."

Applejack replies "Alright, meet you at the train station."

After an hour of running around, all 6 were at the station. They got their tickets and got on the train, after the 6 found their seats, they all sighed.

Rainbow dash asks "So, why are we going to Canterlot Twilight?"

Rarity says "Yes, please, tell us."

Fluttershy asks "Uh, were is Spike?"

Twilight lets out a loud sigh, she then tells them what has happened. Her house being shot up, Spike being killed, and what Flim and Flam did to Applejack and her family. After the story, all of the 6 were in tears, even Rainbow dash, the strongest of the 6. After a few hours, they arrived in Canterlot. They got off the train and ran to the castle, they went inside and ran to the throne room. Celestia is on her throne, she steps down towards Twilight and her friends.

Celestia says "Twilight, my faithful student, how are yo-"

Twilight interrupts Celestia with a hug, she starts sobbing into Celestia's chest. She sits down and wipes the tears from Twilight's face.

Celestia asks "What's wrong Twilight, why are you crying?"

Twilight couldn't answer, she hugged her again sobbing.

Celestia asks Twilight's friends "What happened to her, why is she crying?"

Fluttershy remembered again and began crying herself, Pinkie ran to her aid. She wrapped a hoof around Fluttershy and stroked her mane with the other hoof. Rainbow dash was in a ball on the ground covering her face, she was sobbing to. Applejack walked forward, and put her hat on her chest. She then told Celestia what happened, the shooting, Spike, and her family. Celestia let a few tears fall to, she hugged Twilight tighter.

Celestia whispered to Twilight "Shhh Shh Shh, it's ok, just let it out."


	3. Disappearance

**Hello, and welcome back to "East side ponies". When we left off, Celestia was comforting a crying Twilight, and Applejack explained what happened. What could happen next?**

After a few minutes of crying, Celestia wiped tears from Twilights face and looks down at here.

Celestia says "Go back to Ponyville with your friends, I will see what I can do about these Flim and Flam brothers."

Twilight nods and walks back to her friends, they leave, get on a train, and head back to Ponyville. Once they get back, the see Twilights house is still as it was left. Twilight is going to her room then realizes something that made her heart shatter, Spike's body was gone.

Twilight says "Oh no, now we can't even have a funeral."

Rainbow dash says "Look, there's a note."

Twilight walks to the note and reads it.

_Dear, Applejack_

_ You are probably wondering "Were is that little dragon that was killed?" Well the answer is we have him, that right we toke him and we brought him back to our HQ, by the time you are reading this, I am either stuffing him with vegetables are putting him in the oven. Yes, we are going to eat him. This is what happens when you fuck with us, and it will continue until we have Sweet Apple Acres. __Sincerely The Flim and Flam brothers_

Twilight dropped the note. She wasn't sad anymore, she was pissed off. She turned to her friends, her face was red, eyes narrowed, and biting her lips. She began shaking, then she turned into Fire Twilight (White fur and fiery mane). Pinkie and Fluttershy got scared and ran out of the library, Twilight let out a yell of rage. She then succeeded being Fire Twilight. She then settled down and groaned.

Rainbow dash says in her fan girl voice "That was SO AWES-"

Twilight interrupts her by getting in her face and saying "Shut, the buck, UP!"

She then trots upstairs to her room, Applejack and Rainbow dash leave.

**-The next day-**

The next day, Applejack went to check on Twilight. She knocked on the door, seconds later Twilight answers. Instead of normal, looks like she did in the episode "Lesson Zero."

Applejack asks "Ya alright there Twilight?"

Twilight says "Alright, ohhhh, I'm more than alright, I am fantastic. Ohhhhhh, come in Aj, I have something to show you."

Before Applejack could reply, Twilight dragged her inside and shut the door. Inside, the library was blown the heck apart, books everywhere, her half eaten dinner on the floor, writing on the walls. Applejack was dragged into the kitchen. Twilight pulls a rolled up sheet of paper, then she walks to the dinning room, clears the table and unrolls the paper on the table.

Twilight asks "Do you know what this is.?"

Applejack replies "It's a map."

Twilight says "No silly, these are the plan to "get rid of" the Flim and Flam brothers."

Applejack asks "Now hold on there. Why would we do that?"

Twilight replies "Well, don't your remember what they did yesterday, Granny Smith, Big mac, Spike?"

Applejack the narrows her eyes, she is now with Twilight on this idea. She narrows her eyes and tilts her hat back.

Applejack asks "What's the plan?"


	4. The plan

**Hello everyone, yes, it's been a long week, but this will be a good chapter. This will be Twilight's plan against Flim and Flam. How will it go, here we go.**

Applejack asks "What is the plan?"

Twilight says in a more serious tone "Before I start, you can not tell Celestia a word of what I am about to say."

Applejack replies "Alright, Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Twilight begins "Ok, now this plan may take a while to do. And I mean a **while**. I will tell you the second half first, we need to get weapons, armor, cars (**AN: Story will make no since if their are only carriages, there will be carriages but cars to.**) and ammunition. We will start a war with them, they have something called a meth empire. They make meth along side with apple cider if you didn't know. But they don't know how to make good meth."

Applejack asks "So how will we get the money for the weapons, cars, armor, and ammunition?"

Twilight replies "We will cook meth. Think about it, I am good at studying and making potions. By the looks of it, meth is not that hard to make. I need to do some tests, but I think I may be able to make the purest meth in all of Equestria."

Applejack is shocked by what Twilight has said. She has seen Twilight take desperate measures before, but cooking meth, god damn she wants these 2 dead. After some thinking Applejack says "I need to learn about this meth sellin business. Y'all let me barrow that there book you used to learn about this?"

Twilight says "Sure AJ."

She levitates the book onto Applejack's back. Applejack starts to leave, Twilight opens the door with her magic.

Applejack says "Thanks fer this book here?"

Twilight replies "Anytime, let me know when you can start."

Applejack nods, Twilight then shuts the door and heads to Sugarcube corner. She enters the bakery and the clinging of the bells are heard through the shop. Pinkie pie runs out to see Twilight.

Pinkie asks "Hey Twilight, how are you?"

Twilight replies "Ok, I need to talk to you. In private."

They go to the back of the bakery, Twilight turns to Pinkie Pie and tells her what she told Applejack. After the talk, Pinkie says "So, you wanna cook crystal meth?"

Twilight replies "No, I need the money for the stuff to get rid of Flim and Flam."

Pinkie says "I can help you cook."

Twilight says "Good, I will got talk to the others about this."

She then leaves the bakery, and begins walking to Rarity's boutique. About half way there she runs into Rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash asks "Hey Twilight, whats up?"

Twilight says "Nothing much, I need you to come with me."

Rainbow dash nods and follows her to the boutique. Once they get their Twilight knocks.

Rarity yells from inside "COME IN."

The 2 enter to see Rarity working on a dress.

Rarity says "Oh, Twilight, Rainbow dash, what brings you here?"

Rainbow dash says "That's what I'm wondering."

Twilight explains the whole deal and who is involved.

Rainbow dash says "So, you want me to be a dealer with AJ, that is SO AWESOME!"

Rarity says excitedly "My word, that's a good plan Twilight. I can launder money (**Take drug money and mix it with good clean money from a company**) for this business, we can take down the Flim and Flam brothers, and we all get some money to ourselves in the process."

Twilight nods and says "Now I need Fluttershy to complete the puzzle."

She then leaves the boutique and starts to walk towards Fluttershy's cottage. She arrives after about 10 minutes and knocks on the door. Fluttershy opens the door and smiles.

Twilight asks "Can I have a minute Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy replies "Sure you can, come on in."

They enter and sit on the couch, Twilight explains the whole thing to Fluttershy. She thinks for a second, then begins to cry.

Twilight asks "Whats wrong Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy replies "Its just, it seems wrong. Selling and making drugs to make money to kill 2 ponies."

Twilight replies "Don't you remember what they did to Spike."

Fluttershy thinks for a half second, then she gets a pissed off look on her face. She looks at Twilight and says "You can cook here if you want."

Twilight smiles and pulls Fluttershy into a hug, Twilight says "Thank you thank you thank you so much Fluttershy."

Fluttershy giggles and says "No problem."

Twilight then gets off the couch and leaves to the library, she knows that from here on out, her life has changed completely. But if she was going to do this, she would need cover names for her and her friends, but she would think about that at a later time.

**Ok, so Twilight is gonna cook meth. WTF, what could happen now? I need your help viewers, I need the 6 cover names. PM me or review with the name(s). I will give the viewer(s) a shout out and the name they come up with. See you later. **


	5. A problem

**The next day**

The next day, Twilight spent all-day running around ordering supplies for the cook. At about 3:00 pm, she hit a problem, she needed methlomine, the black market had none, and she couldn't buy it at a store. Then an idea struck, she would steal it. She knew that the government transported it on a train through Equestria. She then ran outside the the train station, she needed the maps on where and when the trains would be. She finally stopped at the station and walked inside, she found the ticket-master at her booth.

The Ticket-master says "Hello, my name is Autumn Sprinkles, and welcome to Ponyville train station, what do you need?"

Twilight replies "Can I speak to you in private?"

She slides Autumn a small bag of bits, she takes the bits and says "Follow me."

Autumn leads Twilight to a back room. Autumn asks "What do you need?"

Twilight replies "I need a map of the incoming trains."

Autumn says "Absolutely not."

Twilight say seductively "Are you sure?"

Twilight then brings Autumn into a kiss, then pushes her onto the floor and starts making-out with her.

Autumn says "Ok, here you go."

Twilight takes the map and says "Thank you."

Twilight then walks out the door and to her house.

**Twilight's house**

When she got home she unraveled the map and pinned it to her wall. She found that the train she was going to rob was coming through a week at around 4:00 pm through appaloosa. She smirked, then she left her house again and headed to Sweet Apple Acres.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

She got to the apple farm to see Applejack walking out of the barn, Applejack noticed Twilight and greeted her.

Applejack says "Howdy Twilight, what brings ya here?"

Twilight replies "Good, I need you to help me get our friends."

Applejack says "Ok, I will get Rainbow dash and Rarity, and you get Fluttershy and Pinkie pie."

After about 20 minutes, the 6 friends were together at Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight says "Alright, you 5 are probably wondering why we are here."

The 5 nod, Twilight continues "Well, we have good news and bad news. The good news is I have cover names, I am TS, Applejack is AJ, Rainbow dash is RD, Fluttershy is FS, Rarity is R, and Pinkie pie is P."

The 5 nodded in agreement.

Twilight continues "Now the bad news is we need methlomine, it is the most important ingredient to make out product. But, there is a shipment is coming through Equestria, It will be going through Appaloosa at around 4 pm in a week. So I will need all of your help. Applejack, I need you to get a dump truck to block the train, once in place kill the engine, if they try to fix it do what you can to prevent it from starting or moving it. Rarity, I need you to were this."

She gives Rarity a head set, Rarity asks "What is this?"

Twilight replies "Its a headset, I will be wearing one to. You will be watching over the heist as it goes on, let us know when we need to stop. Pinkie, I need you to insert the drainage hose below the methlomine container. Fluttershy, I need you to insert the hose on top to fill it with water. And Rainbow dash, I need you to be on guard, if anypony comes near us, take them out."

Fluttershy asks "Why are we filling it with water?"

Twilight replies "Because Water weighs a little more than methlomine, we will be aiming for a 1000 gallons, but we will be putting in 994 gallons of water. The container is 10000 gallons, and will not do much, it will water down the methlomine, but the ponies who get this will think its just a cheap batch."

Applejack says "Wow, ya'll thought of everythin to do."

Twilight says "Thanks, but we do need to set up the heist. Containers for the water and methlomine, 1000 gallons of water, and a place to stop the train."

Applejack says "Its getting to be pretty late, ya'll want to stay here for the night?"

The 5 nod in agreement, they all slept in the barn. Pinkie and Rarity snuggled together, Applejack and Rainbow dash did the same. Fluttershy walked to Twilight and asks "Can I cuddle with you?"

Twilight nods and Fluttershy cuddled with Twilight. Fluttershy whispers to Twilight "_Can I tell you_ something?"

Twilight replies "_Sure._"

Fluttershy says "_I love you._"

Twilight smiled and said "_I love you to._"

They look into each others eyes and their lips move closer and closer until they met in the middle. They were kissing each other for what felt like hours, when they separated they smiled. Fluttershy wrapped her wings around Twilight and they fell asleep.


	6. The heist

**Hello everyone, I am excited today because it's my birth day. I AM SO EXCITED. Alright, so here we are, the 6 are finally going to rob the train. What will happen, will they be caught or will it go flawless? **

**1 week later, unknown location outside of appaloosa, time 3:30pm **

This was it, the containers were in the ground under a bridge. The dumptruck was placed exactly the where the methlomine container would stop on the bridge. Fluttershy and Pinkie pie were waiting along with Twilight and Rainbow dash below the bridge. Finally, Rarity was in a bush closer to Applejack.

Twilight says to Fluttershy "Alright, FS, do not fly up to the top, we don't want anypony to see you. And please be careful up there, I don't want you to fall."

Fluttershy say in return "Thanks, I love you."

Twilight replies "I love you to."

They share a quick kiss, then the loud horn from the train is heard.

Twilight say to Rarity through the head set "Alright R, are we ready over there?"

Rarity replies "Yes TS, good luck."

The train was seen and started to slow down, it stopped about 20 feet from the dump truck.

Twilight says in a whispered yell to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie "Go Go Go."

They did as told, Pinkie pie ran up the levy ( Dirt hill ) with a hose to the bottom of the container, and Fluttershy climbed the ladder to the top of the container with a hose. Fluttershy pulled the air-wrench ( Normally used by mechanics to remove the screws on tires ) out from her toolbelt and unscrewed the screws on the top opening then opened the top. Pinkie had a big wrench for the bottom opening, she attached it and used all of her might to unscrew it, she did it and attached the hose. She signaled Twilight to start the pump, Twilight started the pump and she opened the latch and the liquid started pumping through. After about 6 gallons were in, Twilight turned on the water pump and started filling the top with water. Fluttershy held the hose in place to keep it from spilling. Meanwhile the engineers had got out and were talking with Applejack.

Applejack says "Ya, what a hell of a place to break down."

Engineer 1 asks "What seems to be the problem miss?"

Applejack replies "No idea, I just drive it."

The 2 engineers and Applejack walk to the front and open the hatch to the engine. The second engineer climbs on one of the steps and starts looking at it.

Rarity asks Twilight "How are we doing TS?"

Twilight answers "Great, we are at 400 gallons."

Back with Applejack, engineer 2 says "Try it now."

Applejack climbs in the driver seat and flips a switch below the dashboard to prevent it from starting. Then she turns the key ( How can she turn the key you may ask, well answer me this, how do they open doors? ) and the truck didn't start.

Engineer 1 says "Well, we can push it."

Applejack says "Well now, can't we just get it started?"

Engineer 2 says "Come on now, we're on a deadline."

The 3 go to the back and start to push, well at least the 2 engineers. Applejack is barely trying, the 3 stop.

Engineer 1 asks "Please tell me you put it in neutral?"

Applejack says "Hey, come on man, give me some credit."

Rarity asks Twilight "What are we at TS?"

Twilight replies "We are at 800 gallons now."

Then something that makes Rarity start to sweat bullets happens. A colt in a big truck pulls up.

Rarity says "We have a good samaritan here. You better get those 2 out of their.

Twilight says "No, only 150 gallons to go."

The colt then does a u-turn and begins to push the dump truck out of the way and drives off.

Applejack says "Thanks for the help you two."

They nod and start walking back to the train.

Rarity says "TS, you need to get them off right now."

Twilight says "No, only 75 more."

The train starts up again.

Rarity yells "TS, NOW."

Twilight turns to Fluttershy and Pinkie pie. Pinkie gives her a look of disbelief.

Twilight yells "NOW, NOW, GO!"

Pinkie shuts off the valve and removes the hose and throws it down to the bottom. She then screws back on the final cover and tightens it, at the same time Fluttershy throws her hose off the train and puts the cover on. She uses the air-wrench to screw the screws back in. The train is now slowly moving. Pinkie is about to get out but can't, she lays flat on the ground inches from the bottom of the train. Fluttershy descends the ladder and jumps off at the bottom. Twilight shuts off the pump, then sighs. The train continues and is now gone, Pinkie sits up with a look of shock on her face. She looks at Twilight, Twilight smiles and Pinkie walks back down to Twilight. Rarity and Applejack go to help Fluttershy of of the bushes, the 6 friends met at the pump.

Rainbow dash says "That was SO AWESOME."

Rarity says "I have to agree. But a close feat at that."

Twilight says "We have 1000 gallons to cook with, holy shit."

Applejack says "I've got to say, we did a good job."

Pinkie says "Oh shit that was close."

Fluttershy asks "Um, who is that?"

The 6 turn to see a little colt about 10 years old, he waves at the 6.

Rainbow dash reacts, she pulls a pistol out from under her wing and aims at the pony.

Applejack yells "NOOO!"

She lunges at Rainbow dash, but its was to late. The pony was shot in the head and killed.

**OH FUCK, Dash killed a little colt. (YES YES, I know that this is a reference to breaking bad.) But hey, the heist was successful and now they can cook. That's all for today, see you later.**


	7. Authors note

**Alright, I am sorry to say but I am postponing both "East side ponies" and "A change in life" until further notice. School and work are not being to good to me to I need to focus on those for the time being. I might start writing in summer, but I will keep everyone updated. This note will be posted on "East side ponies" and "A change in life." This is not a message for a specific audience, this is for both audience's to know. Again, sorry for the sudden change of events but anything can happen. See you later.**


	8. Repercussions

**Later that night, Fluttershy's cottage**

It was now 9 pm. The 6 friends day was over, they had the methlomine and were ready to cook. But there was 1 problem, they had a dead colt on their hands. The 6 had gone into the forest to bury the body, they were now at the cottage morning the colt. Fluttershy was crying into Twilights chest, and Pinkie and Rarity were whimpering together. Applejack was in disbelief that her marefriend had killed a colt, Rainbow dash was outside smoking a cigarette. She was leaning against the methlomine container, Pinkie had walked outside next to Rainbow dash and began smoking to.

Rainbow dash chuckled and says to Pinkie "You never told me this stuff smells like piss."

Pinkie looks and Rainbow dash in disbelief, she then punches Rainbow dash across the face with all of her force, then walks away.

* * *

Back inside, the 5 were chatting until Dash walked in.

Twilight says "Speaking of the devil, we need to talk with you."

Dash says "Wait, what."

Applejack starts "First, I am breaking up with you."

Dash says "Wha wha, what."

Twilight says "Next, what you did can not be fixed. You killed a colt, with a firearm that me nor did the rest of use approve of you having."

Dash says "Hey, it was for self-defense."

Twilight replies "Self-defense or not, you did not ask."

Dash says "Applejack please I-"

Applejack interrupts "Killed a colt, I know, I'm not blind."

Fluttershy began to tear up, she asks "What is wrong wi-"

She began to sob, Twilight wrapped a hove around her and whispered to her "Shh shh, it ok."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rarity went to answer it, she opened the door. There stood 2 officers with serious looks on their faces.

The first officer says "Hello miss, we need to know if you've seen this young colt?"

He holds up a picture of the colt Rainbow dash had killed earlier.

Rarity shook her head and said "No sir's, but I will notify the police if I see him."

The officer hands her the picture and the 2 walk away. She closes the door and walks to her friends.

Rarity says "Well shit."

Twilight asks "What?"

Rarity replies "The police are looking for the colt already. Damn it Rainbow dash, why can't you think before you act."

Dash replies "Hey, you 5 wanted protection. If he told someone we would be hunted down."

Twilight says "You know what will happen when they find you, Right."

Dash asks "What, prison for a few years."

Twilight replies "No, not even close, banishment to the moon."

Dash's eyes got wide, she would face banishment if she was found.

Twilight continued "We can't have this happen again, if this does, there will be big consequences."

Dash turns to Applejack and says " Applejack, can you please forgive me?"

Applejack though for a moment, she then says "Not now I can't, maybe at another time."

* * *

The next morning was a joy for Twilight, she was about to begin the first batch of meth. Applejack mentioned the Iron Will was in the business as well and might agree to buy from them.

Pinkie asks Twilight "Are you ready for this, remember, once we start this cook their is no leaving this business. We can quite and leave now."

Twilight replies "Lets start."

The cook took about 4 hours, the 2 would only make 1 batch until sure it was good to go. After the pan with the crystallized meth was out of the cooker, Twilight used a mallet to break apart the meth. The cook looked amazing, Pinkie used tweezers to pick up a shard.

Pinkie says "Holy shit Twilight, this, i-is amazing. Its glass grade."

Twilight replies "Thanks, we have 1 pound made. We can take a shard for Iron Will to try."

She takes some tweezers with her magic and puts it a a small plastic bag. She then puts it in her saddle bag.

Twilight walks outside to see Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow dash and Fluttershy waiting outside.

Applejack asks "How was the first cook?"

Twilight replies "Better than ever, we are taking a sample to Iron Will."

Fluttershy says "Ok, be careful, love you."

Twilight replies "Love you to."

Pinkie and Twilight then begin to walk away.

**Ok, sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I don't know when I will put up the next one but School, work, the usual. Anyway, thats all for now, and as always, see you later.**


	9. Meetings

**Location****: ?**

**Time: Midnight**

Twilight and Pinkie were now at the discrete location that Iron Will specified. Twilight was wearing a medium sized coat, a black fedora with a flat brim and matte-black square glasses (She looks like Hisenberg, look it up) while Pinkie had a small coat on and a beanie. It was not to cold out, but cold enough for a coat.

Pinkie asks "When is he gonna get here, its cold?"

Twilight replies "Any minute now, he said around midnight."

Pinkie asks "Why the fuck did it have to be out here to? I mean middle of no-were, at night, perfect set up to kill us."

Twilight says "Shut up Pinkie, don't say shit like that, why would he-"

Iron Will stepped out of the dark, he seemed to appear out of no-were.

Twilight says "Hello Iron Will."

Iron Will replies "Hello yourself, and you might you be?"

Twilight thinks to herself "Shit,_ I can't tell him my real name, what if the princess hear about this, think think THINK!_"

Twilight says "My name is, Hisenburo."(Yes, Yes, I know its from Ponies the Anthology, but I could not think of a name)

Iron Will says "Hisenburo, I like it, now the stuff, you have it?"

Twilight nods, she then levitates the sample out of her saddle bag. She then gives it to Iron Will, he removes it from the bag and looks at it.

Iron Will says "Ahh, looks nice, this is crystal grade."

He then crushed it in his hand and snorted it, Twilight and Pinkie gave him an odd look. Iron Will's head shot back, his nose burned.

Iron Will says "F-F-Fuck man, that's some good shit!"

Twilight asks "How much do you want us to make?"

Iron Will replies "Um, how about 5 pounds by next week. Same place same time?"

Twilight nods and says "Sure, we will see you next week."

Iron Will then begins to walk away, Twilight and Pinkie walk back to Ponyville.

* * *

**1 week later, same place same time**

It had been a week, and Time along with Pinkie and 5 pounds of meth. Iron Will showed up, but had 2 guards with his. The were the same species and Iron Will but a little weaker.

Iron Will asks "You have the stuff Hisenburo?"

Twilight nods, she then levitates the bags to him. He hands the to the guard to his back right.

Iron Will says "Alright, now I need you to make 10 pounds for me. I will not need more than 10 pounds a week."

Twilight says "Damn, this is hard as hell. We can barely make, 5 pounds, how do you expect us to make twice as much?"

Iron Will says "I don't know, the buyers are getting more greedy and wanting more. Deal with it."

The guard to his back left says "Ya, you tell them Iron Will."

Iron Will stops and turns to the guard, he says "What do you think they are stupid, they know what I want."

The guard replies "No, I was just saying."

Iron will says "Just saying huh."

Iron Will then turns around and begins to beat the shit out of the guard, punch after punch. Twilight had a very scared look on her face while Pinkie hid behind her.

Iron Will stopped and turned to the 2 frighted ponies with a bloody hoof and yelled "WOW, DAMN LOOK AT THAT!"

He pointed to his bloody hoof, Twilight asks "Can we have our money?"

Iron Will nods and asks "Its 6 grand a pound?"

Twilight nods, Iron Will nods back. He pulls a bag of money from his bag, he tosses it to Twilight and says "30 grand, there you go, see you next week."

Twilight was shocked, she levitated the bag to her saddle bag and closed the saddle bag.

Twilight turns to Pinkie and says "This is going to work well."

They then leave to cook more meth.


End file.
